Rainbow's End
Name: The Sept of Rainbow's End *'Location:' Locale, Florida Everglades, near the coast. *'Composition:' Formerly: Children of Gaia, Fianna, individual Shadow Lords, Silver Fangs and Uktena Currently: Believed to be entirely Uktena *'Totem:' Old Man Sea *'Nature:' Stamina *'Level:' 2 *'Sept Alpha:' Formerly: Bianca "Topsy" d'Souza, Turns-the-World-Upside-Down, Children of Gaia Athro Ahroun Currently: Uktena *'Caern Warder:' Formerly: Ruben White, Nine-Lives, Children of Gaia Athro Ahroun Currently: Uktena *'Moon Bridges:' Pathstone was destroyed and had not yet been replaced as of February 2011. Current status unknown. *'Residents:' Bites-Dreams, Uktena Galliard *'Former Residents:' Topsy *'Visitors:' Heather *'OOC Contact:' MLT History: A small, strategically unimportant and not very powerful caern positioned in an environment that is, fundamentally, a pestilent mudhole. In the distant past, unknown by the current sept, the area was tended by the Mokole. In the more recent past the caern was held by the Uktena, but fell very recently to the Black Spiral Dancers who wiped out the Sept and all Garou kin in the area. A hastily-formed war-band spearheaded by Topsy retook the caern before the Dancers could re-dedicate it to the Wyrm, taking many losses in the process. For two or three years the Sept was the ragtag remainder of that warband, with the war-leader Topsy as Alpha. Eventually the Sept was officially handed back to the Uktena, and the interim Sept disbanded. The Master of Rites, the Uktena Galliard Bites-Dreams, was the only one to remain after the handover, although he did step down from his position so that it could be taken by a Philodox (the survivors of the war-band had no half-moon among their number). Former Packs: Steadfast, Guardian pack under the Cougar spirit Red Claws. Topsy was Alpha, Ruben beta Waterfront, under the Dolphin spirit Oka Additional Notes: The Caern of Rainbow's End is positioned in the vicinity of the Florida Everglades, close to the coast, accessible only by water unless you want to wade through mile upon mile of dark cyprus and mangrove strung with ferns, bromeliads, and the occasional orchid, and boggy almost-solid sawgrass prairie, not to mention floating mats of green plants that look solid until you try to step on one. The place smells of greenery, and mud, and water. Day and night the air is full of the croak of frogs and the chirping of crickets, and there is the constant high-pitched hum of mosquitos. The creatures of the swamp are abundant, although wary of Garou. Cranes and herons wade nearby and roost in the treetops; racoon, deer and skunk can be seen, even- if one is clever and patient- bobcat, and of course alligators. Manatee and bottlenose dolphin can be found not far away, towards the coast, and one of the Sept's previous two packs had Dolphin as a Totem. The Caern itself is on a small island forested with hardwood- oak, palm, and at the center two towering mahogany trees standing over a curiously-formed limestone outcrop. The smell here includes a strong hint of seaweed. The limestone formation looks as if someone has glued a huge pile of different-sized eggs together, and then tipped cream-coloured plaster over them, and then left the heap in the swamp until the green of the ground has crept upwards and started to swallow the rock down, and algae has continued the quest across the surface, until the whole thing is pale lime coloured with darker green seams and lines, ferns clinging here and there and orchids flowering everywhere. On a flatter part of the rock is piled a heap of seemingly random (but actually ocean-related) objects- shells, bits of driftwood, seaweed, seagull feathers and a broken eggshell, sand and sea-washed pebbles. There is an orchid growing up through the middle of the pile. Category: Caerns Category:Children of Gaia Septs Category:Fianna Septs Category:Shadow Lord Septs Category:Silver Fang Septs Category:Uktena Septs